Al Mualim
Al Mualim, sometimes known as The Old Man of the Mountain or by his historical name Rashid ad-Din Sinan, is one of the two main antagonists of the 2007 videogame Assassin's Creed, along with Robert de Sable. However, Altaïr only finds out about him being a Templar at the very end of the game. He was the Mentor of the Assassins until he was defeated by Altaïr, who became Mentor in his place. He was voiced by . Personality Al Mualim is known for being a very wise and soft-spoken leader, but he can be very mysterious and unpredictable. He never talks about personal things about himself, and always changes the subject when someone asks too many questions. He teaches his students to find the inner peace, for there cannot be peace in the world when there is no peace in your mind. He always rewards loyalty and success richly, but he won't accept failure and doesn't abide traitors. History 56 years ago in 1191 AD, Al Mualim sent his best Assassin, Altaïr to retrieve a treasure beneath Solomon's Temple. Altaïr fails at first, making Al Mualim very angry. However, his anger turns to fury when his fellow Assassins come back with the treasure, but heavily wounded. Robert de Sable then attacks Masyaf, and while Al Mualim is speaking to him, Altaïr is told to set off a trap with two other Assassins, though one is injured and the second tries to heal the first's wounds, leaving Altaïr to set the trap alone. When the Templars start fleeing, Al Mualim demotes Altaïr from Master Assassin to Novice, confiscating all of his weapons. Altaïr gets a chance to redeem himself, by interrogating a traitor and bringing him in for questioning, and by assassinating nine very important Templars: Tamir, Garnier de Naplouse, Talal, Abu'l Nuqoud, William of Montferrat, Majd Addin, Jubair al Hakim, Sibrand and Robert de Sable. As Altaïr kills each one, he will interrogate them. They however, will either mention the Apple of Eden or Al Mualim's name one way or another. Some will have personal bodyguards, while others will not. Some will be in Damascus, while some will be in Jerusalem, and some will be in Acre. After Altaïr kills them, he will return to Masyaf, where he will report his successful assassinations. Impressed, Al Mualim will promote Altaïr with a new piece of equipment, and a rank will be restored as well. Once all targets on a list have been taken out, then a new target list will be provided. Memory Block 4 is the only time all three cities at once each have a target to eliminate. Eventually, Al Mualim reveals to Altaïr that everyone on the list was a member of the Templar Order and orders him to kill Robert de Sable to finish it once and for all. Altaïr assassinates everyone, but Robert de Sable reveals that Al Mualim was a Templar all along, but he didn't want to share the power of the treasure that they took from Solomon's Temple and was only using Altaïr to simply do his dirty work. This treasure was the Second Apple of Eden, which can be used to enslave mankind. Altaïr returns to Masyaf, finding all the Assassins in the city under a hypnotic trance apart from Malik and a small group of other Assassins, controlled by Al Mualim. When Altaïr made his way to the castle, he found out that Al Mualim was using the Apple to control the other Assassins. He then confronts Al Mualim. After fighting several illusions that consist of the nine men Altaïr killed before, and copies of Al Mualim, Altaïr finally manages to kill Al Mualim and takes the Apple for himself. Abilities and Equipment *'Swordsmanship': During his battle with Altair, he showed great swordsmanship skills, despite his much elderly age. *'Leadership': He was the Mentor of the Assassins in Syria and was a very wise and extremely capable leader. *'Resources': As the head of the Assassins, he had access to all of the organization's resources. *'Apple of Eden': Al Mualim greatly desired the treasure of Solomon's temple, which was an Apple of Eden. With the Apple, he has access to certain supernatural powers. **'Mind Control': He was able to mesmerize the entire city of Masyaf into his loyal minions. However, beings of Isu heritage, such as Altaïr are immune to its mind control effects. **'Telekinesis': He was able to physically control Altair and even restrain him. **'Illusion Conjuration': He is able to generate illusions to make himself disappear by mask his true presence. **'Apparitions Conjuring:' He can create several solid apparitions of himself in order to attack his opponent, including copies of the nine men he ordered Altaïr to assassinate. pl:Al Mualim de:Al Mualim Navigation Category:Assassin's Creed Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Assassins Category:Master of Hero Category:Power Hungry Category:Fanatics Category:Cult Leaders Category:Deceased Category:Liars Category:Conspirators Category:Charismatic Category:God Wannabe Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Brainwashers Category:Fictionalized Category:Spy Category:Traitor Category:Oppressors Category:Elderly Category:Flashback Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Leader Category:Abusers Category:Successful Category:Fighters Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Murderer Category:Terrorists Category:Trickster Category:Strategic Category:Egotist Category:Male Category:Archenemy Category:Game Bosses Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Fallen Heroes